general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:USCmom38
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hamilton Finn (Michael Easton) page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, Sparrowhawk8, Lantefan2012, or Nk3play2! Lantefan2012 (talk) 00:58, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Friendly advice Please read previous edit summaries before undoing them. Like I had said, it is unconfirmed whether the baby will return with Hayden or not. And even if it was true, it doesn’t really belong under Finn’s background section. A background section is meant to contain pertinent information to a character’s origins/history. N217062 (talk) 23:30, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Then we should not be blocked from adding to the storyline then, that's ridiculous, all these wikis are ridiculous! USCmom38 Ok let’s try to resolve this in a friendly manner. When you said “blocked anyone from adding on to the storylines” what did you mean by that? And who are you referring to? Me? Because I’m not an admin and therefore don’t have the ability to block anyone from editing pages. Besides, the page isn’t blocked at all. You can still edit the storylines section, you just have to do it in source mode. Also you seemed to have entirely missed my main point for removing that little tidbit, which was that the baby’s return is unconfirmed. There are no reliable sources anywhere that have stated that the baby will be coming back with Hayden. So with this information I hope this issue has been resolved. As a courtesy, I will wait until you reply to me before I make further changes to Finn’s page. N217062 (talk) 00:11, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Pls stop undoing my edits please I am begging u You can add pic but not mash up pic together that it I am not trying to caused jo trouble I don't know what you are talking about with mashing up but I'm not doing that, just leave it alone. They look just fine! I am talking about mashing the old pictures and New pictures up together just do them separately pls I"m not, they are fine where they are, Geez, everytime I try to do something on this site, someone has to come along & have a problem. Leave them alone! Then just leave things alone stop trying to change erverything go back to the bold and beautiful site I can work on more than one site, what is your problem? They look fine, leave them alone! Hi good morning I have no problem with you addying pictures but can please add them to gallery of the characters please if you start doing that I will not be undoing no of your edits If you don't stop undoing my edits I will be doing undoing your edits on bold and beautiful and Young and restless pls leave dool and. Gh to me last warning I got you block from days of our lives page pls don't let me get you block off of general hospital site pls stop undoing my edits for the last time I am asking you out of respect Friendly Warning I don't know who originally started this edit war between you and Dr.daniels, but I'd hate to block BOTH of you. This type of behavior is unacceptable and needs to stop. Neither one of you have been signing your post so I cant even tell who's talking to who or who's even in the right. As far as I can tell it began over the mash up pictures, which are indeed fine to put in articles as long as no one is changing the main picture header. Just keep in mind, edit wars are indeed merits for being blocked. I'll be relaying the same information to Dr.daniels. Bkshadows (talk) User:Bkshadows I wasn't trying to but he kept deleting everything I would do & there were other pics on there so I didn't think it wasn't allowed to do it & he got me blocked for the same thing on Days which I thought was ridiculous, they didn't even ask me, my side of the story just blocked me. I'm being harassed in another wiki. So are you saying I can add pics without having to worry about being harassed by him anymore? And I didn't do this to my profile page, I like the message board better, if that's what it's called. The person harassing me on the other wiki, is changing my profiles & changed the message wall on that wiki too & I think he changed this one too & I don't know how to change it back. USCmom38 (talk) 04:00, July 29, 2019 (UTC)USCmom You can add pictures just be weary of how you add them, for example, most pictures belong in the photo galleries at the bottom of the pages. As for Dr.daniels he's been blocked but its clear you two come with some sort of history from another wiki and we don't need that here. You both need to work out your issues elsewhere. Bkshadows (talk) User:Bkshadows No that is just the thing, we don't have history. I was having someone giving me problems on the B&B wiki & I went to the Days & GH wikis to post some pics there & then ran into him, undoing my edits over the past couple of days & apparently he went over to that wiki & complained to him about what I was doing so now he's coming over & undoing my edits also. His name is Rodriguez. I appreciate you blocking him because I wasn't doing anything wrong so I don't know what their problem is. USCmom38 (talk) 04:43, July 29, 2019 (UTC) User:Bkshadows can you please tell me what I'm doing wrong? You keep deleting my pictures. --USCmom38 (talk) 10:36, July 29, 2019 (UTC) As I said the pictures you added were fine but be sure to add them into the picture galleries. Be careful about adding duplicate pictures, you had multiple pictures that were exactly the same so I deleted the extras. Also you and Dr.daniels do indeed have a history as I see both of you had bad blood over on the B&B and Days wiki. The next time someone reverts a page three times or more I'll be forced to block both parties. This behavior is disturbing to the wiki and I'm not here to play mediator between you two. He's been blocked for abusing multiple accounts but don't let him put you in the same boat. There was nothing wrong with the edit on Valentini's page, it was a simple note about some behind the scenes drama that even came with citations. I'm undoing the edit, leave it be. And be more cautious in the future. Bkshadows (talk) Hi can we pls talk yes Daniel USCmom38 (talk) 04:00, July 29, 2019 (UTC)USCmom